


Rollercoaster

by crystalpepes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, armin gives no shits, eren is an adrenaline junkie, jean is a french asshole, marco is afraid of rollercoasters, mikasa is the mom friend, sasha and connie are very invested in jeans love life, ymir's beat up van
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalpepes/pseuds/crystalpepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a funny thing. Marco really started to realize this when he was next to Jean on a metal deathtrap that would probably give him a heart attack.<br/>Jean realized this when he was sitting next to Marco in a car with Connie and Sasha for 6 hours.<br/>Basically Jean and Marco love eachother but are very oblivious to the others feelings. Connie and Sasha are gonna push them together and make them realize no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean

**Author's Note:**

> oh man this took so much planning, y'all are in for a wild ride soon, literally. thanks for reading, and all comments are accepted!

"Do you really have a playlist that's called Emo after Midnight?” Connie asked, tossing Marco’s phone back in the front seat. “If this is bad music I'm jumping out and hitching a ride with Ymir.” 

“Don't be an ass Connie,” Sasha said, her voice floating from the open car door of Marco’s Honda Odyssey. “Let him be emo, we’ve all went through that.”

“No Sash, you went through that phase with Eren, the rest of us never did.” I said, slamming the trunk shut. “And please don't launch yourself in the back just for a bag of chips this time.”

“I got all my snacks here.” She said, pointing at the copious amounts of chip bags, Hostess cakes, and cans of soda and ice tea wedged into 2 bags. 

Marco was in the front gripping the steering wheel. I know he doesn't like roller coasters, and Bertl doesn't either, but I hope he’ll at least go on Wicked with us. I slid into my seat, and gave him a cake from Sasha’s bag. 

“Are you guys ready?” Marco asked, plugging in his phone and turning on the roadtrip playlist me, him and Sasha had spent hours perfecting. I didn't know the contents, since it was a group effort and I only got ⅓ of the songs, so they better be good. 

“HELL YEAH!” Connie and I yelled, laughing at Marco and Sasha's expressions. 

Marco winced, so I grinned and sent over a wink at him, and Marco blushed heavily, going red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

I looked at Marco, who was furrowing his brows, calming his blush down, and pulled out of his driveway. The no homo relationship that Armin said we had was bullshit.  
'I’m so gay for him holy shit.' I thought, and bit my lip.

My phone vibrated, and I internally groaned, why was the groupchat always active. The groupchat, appropriately named “No homo”, despite everyone in it being gay except for Connie. Currently it’s just me , Connie, Armin, and Krista. The only person that wasn't in it was Ymir, because she was driving. 'She still would text and drive, she really only cares about Christa, so that means fuck everyone else's life.'

blonde coconut head; so Jean when are you gonna admit that you're gay 4 Marco????

goddess ; Reiner asked if you and Marco were dtf in your hotel room? I don't know what that means though >:( 

queen gay; hey jean  
queen gay; jean  
queen gay; Jean  
queen gay; JeANNNN  
queen gay; JENNN! 

jen; ymir aren't you driving

queen gay; shhhh  
queen gay; armin tell mika to text annie bc they haven't talked for like 2 minutes so she's dying

bald; hi Jean hows it going

jen; youre literally 2 feet away from me

blonde coconut head; amazing  
blonde coconut head; jean yet again doesnt understand a spongebob reference

jen; fuck off

I scowled, looking away from my phone, and saw Marco’s face. Scrunched up in concentration, which was immediately broken by Twenty One Pilots “Is this Car Radio?"

"SASHAAAA" Connie whined from the back, pulling a bag from her. "I bought these, you don't even like Ho-Ho's!"

"But I wanna save mine, Connie! Please!" 

"No Sash, you're being greedy! Give them back!"

 

The sounds of fighting that came from the back made Marco and I laugh. “Ah man,” He said, a smirk on his face looking over at me. I didn't really notice, because Reiner kept fucking calling me. When I finally picked up, his football voice was booming. “Put me on speaker.” When I obligated, the first thing was feedback, and then laughing. 

"Jean, we have a message for you from Annie.” Reiner said, giggling heavily.

I saw Ymir’s beat up van in the other lane, in front of 5 other cars. It was so easy to spot, since it's such an eyesore.

“DOWN TO FUCK?" Annie yelled, and bursts of giggles and laughs made me hang up angrily. 

I texted the groupchat, my face scrunching up in anger. 

jen  
STOP BRINGING THAT FUCKING JOKE UP HOLY SHIT IT WAS ONE TIME, I DONT WANT TO FUCK MARCO

bald; then explain y ur looking at Marco like that  
-sasha ;;)

blonde coconut head; Jean didn't u say Marco is fine as hell

bald; o yeah, let me pull up the screenshots

I turned around to glare at Connie, and then knocked his phone out of his hand. 

“Jean! Buckle up, I don't wanna get a ticket.” Marco said, turning around before Connie yelled “BREAKS!”. Macro slammed on the breaks, and made me slam my head against my seat. Connie opened his window and was half out, yelling out various cuss words and stuff about his mother, and then Sasha pushed him back and then stuck her head out. “IS YOUR TRUCK BIGGER THAN YOUR DICK?” She yelled, throwing a bottle of water at his car. 

“GUYS THAT’S ILLEGAL. YOU’RE GONNA MAKE MARCO GET A TICKET AND A FINE.” I yelled, turning around and smacking Connie upside the head. 

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK! MARCO MERGE YOU FUCKER WHAT IF HE FOLLOWS US WHY DID WE DO THAT OH MY GOD" The sounds of panicked fighting from the back made my head hurt. Half an hour into the trip and this shit happens. 

“God please let us get to a rest stop soon” I thought, shutting my eyes tight. “How much longer?” Connie said, sighing with relief after Marco succesfully merged and cut 3 people off until we were away from the truck. 

“Well since we only live around 5 hours away, I guess we’ll be there around 12.” Marco said, chugging his coffee. I reclined my seat back, put in my headphones, and laid back. 'Hopefully Tweedledum and Tweedledumber will save some chips, and fall asleep soon.' I thought, shutting my eyes and falling asleep.

“Jean.” I woke up from my dream, a recurring one about failing my exams even though it’s summer and I finished them. “Hmph, are we at a rest stop yet?” I asked, getting up and rubbing my eyes. 

“Yeah,” Marco said, the sun framing his face like an angels. “Connie and Sasha already ran out and so did everyone else.” He motioned towards Ymir's beat up van and Eren’s black Jag, which had Mikasa and Annie sitting on the hood. “We’re leaving in 10 minutes.” His face was just inches away from mine, and his cheeks were dusted with a red blush that was heavily covered with freckles.

I got out of the car, shaking off a blush and a knot in my neck. Why did Marco’s face have to be so close. 

"Why didn’t you kiss him?” Annie asked, not looking up from Mikasa and Armin, who was hiding behind them. "Just admit you like him already and get on with it. Or at least make how much sexual tension you have between eachother less obvious." 

I stood there, my mouth agape. I sputtered out a weak response and sprinted into the rest stop area. Sasha and Connie were salivating over the vending machine, and Eren, Reiner, and Ymir were joking about something having to do with their necks hurting, and Bertl and Krista were taking pictures together. 

I thanked God for the privacy of the bathroom, went into a stall, and just stood there, breathing in the stale air masked by too much freshener. Just gotta put myself together and leave. Just gotta push out all the thoughts about Marco. 

I put my back against the stall door and groaned, easier said than done.


	2. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Ymir end up getting in a fight and then Marco reveals how forgetful he is.
> 
> Marco POV

I winced, and leaned back into my seats headrest. I looked around outside my car, seeing no trace of Jean but a very angry looking Ymir storming out of the rest stop. Ymir did have anger problems, and since she was my adopted cousin I saw it firsthand almost everytime she came over. She was then followed by a worried Krista and a equally pissed off Eren. 

My phone buzzed, and it was an incoming call from Bertl.

“Bert?”

“Oh um, hey Marco, can you come defuse a situation? I think they’re about to-” Bert was cut off by Connie yelling. “OH SHIT, BEAT HIS ASS.” 

“Oh man, yeah.” I said, and then got out of the car, squinting at how bright the sun was, and sprinted over to Ymir. She was currently being held back by a nervous Krista, and she was foaming at the mouth, yelling at Eren. Reiner and Bertl were off at the sides, and so were Sasha and Connie.

“Stop!” I yelled, getting between them. “What the hell happened?”

“This asshole.” Ymir hissed, wrapping her arms around Krista. “Thought it would be funny to joke about how my mom left me.”

“We were joking Ymir! You said something about my dad too! You just need to calm down.”

Ymir glared at him, and then looked around at all of us. Her gold eyes could melt someone on the spot. 

“Eren,” Mikasa said, coming up right being me. “What’s going on.” 

“Oh um!” Krista said, smiling broadly, “It’s nothing Mikasa! They both just blew something out of proportion. It’s ok now. You know how theater kids are!” 

“Yeah." Ymir said.

“Yup.” Eren said, putting on a very bright grin. He walked up to Ymir, and patted her shoulder. “I guess I’m sorry.”

“I guess I'm sorry too.” She said, wrapping her arms tighter around Krista, grinning. It’s whatever, can we get back on the road? We’re kinda burning daylight here.” 

I guess it is hard to stay mad at Eren, with his puppy dog eyes and how he makes up for it quick. Sometimes he just takes things too far but how can you blame him? 

Everyone went to their respective cars, and I walked back slower, watching Connie and Sasha skyrocket to my car. I had a massive headache. 

“Marcoooooooooooo.” Sasha said, halfway hanging out of her open window. “Can I get my stuff from the trunk?” 

“Did you already eat everything?” I chuckled, opening the driver seat. I turned around to get my bag from Connie and take some ibuprofen. But my bag was currently being raided by Sasha.

“MARCO HAS DRUGS IN HIS BAG!” She yelled, throwing the bottle at Connie.

“TIME TO POP PILLS AND GET LIT.”

I grabbed the bottle from them, laughing. “If you guys can somehow figure out how to get high off ibuprofen then be my guest.” I started the car and started to pull out, following Ymir and Mikasa. It had been ten minutes before I felt something was missing, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

“Hey Marco?” Sasha said, frowning. “Isn’t Jean supposed to be in this car?” 

Oh. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Eren and Ymir are theater kids, since this au takes place in the summer after their first year of college/university. Everyone's majors will come into play soon! But if you do wanna know them just ask in the comments!


	3. Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean ponders and everyone gets their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the song's mentioned! I also don't own Attack on Titan, sadly. also a garbage description because i am very sick and tired

“Are you fucking kidding me.” I said, as I walked out of the rest stop. I looked around to see at least Ymir’s van, but no luck. I sat on the curb and pulled out my phone, calling Marco.

“Oh, hey Jean!” Sasha answered, laughing nervously.

“You’ve got to be shitting me. How the hell do you forget a person.” 

“We’re coming back, just stay where you are, we’ll be there in like 10 minutes ok?” Then there was muffled voices from the background. “Make that 5!” 

“Fine.” I huffed, and hung up. How the fuck could they leave me! It’s not like Marco to forget someone, so something must’ve happened. I pulled out the contents of my hoodie, a sad looking granola bar wrapper and a burnt out lighter. So I guess eating and setting myself on fire are out of the question.

I sat on the hot curb, burning my ass off, thinking about my past. Why the hell did I even come on this trip? I sighed, and pulled out my phone from my back pocket. I decided to check everyone’s snapchat story, and the first one was Reiners.

It was a video, of Reiner throwing up 100, 10, and 1 dollar bills in the back of Ymir’s car. What song was that in the background? Must’ve been 1hunnid or some dumb ass rap song, Connie’s was next, and it was a video of Marco freaking out about me and Sasha laughing and hitting her head off the window.

Then Eren’s, a simple picture of him, Armin, and Mikasa, then another one of Armin, and then one of him scowling, captioned “When you have to wait for horse face.” 

Then Christa’s, I guess Ymir’s car was a fucking rave or something because the same song from Reiners was playing. It was just a video of Reiner throwing up the money, and Ymir shouting the lyrics to the song.

“When the fuck is Marco gonna get here.” I said aloud to no one in general. I scowled, and then called Sasha. 

“Um yes?”

“Where the fuck are you guys.”

“Jean we’re pretty much there.”

“Okay.”

“Later!”

Then I saw Marco’s car pull up, and I walked up and opened up the door, frowning.

“Jeanie boy!” Connie yelled, plugging his phone into the aux cord, starting up something by Tech n9ne. 

“Fuck off Connie.”

“So I’m sorry.” Marco said, looking sympathetically at me. “There was a fight I had to break up, I didn’t mean to leave you.”

“It’s cool Marco, you know I can’t stay mad at you for long. Where is Ymir and her flock and the triplets?” 

“They’re at a restaurant, they reserved a table and are waiting for us.”

“ITS AN ALL DAY BREAKFAST PLACE.” Sasha yelled, practically drooling. 

I leaned back, then shot back up. 

“Connie is this-?”

“ITS RED NOSE! THE FIRST SONG WE ALL PARTIED TOO!” 

“HHHHHOLY SHIT!” Sasha yelled, practically launching herself into the front seat. 

“ALL THIS MONEY ON ME, LIKE IM TAKING FROM A G, ALL SHE TRYNA DO IS GET NAKED!” Connie said, trying to dance in the back seat.

“SHE GON SHAKE IT LIKE A RED NOSE.”

“LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE A RED NOSE.”

“Oh dear lord please save me.” Marco said, putting his head on the wheel.

“You know I actually liked being at the rest stop more than being in a car with these two.”

“Must’ve been heaven on Earth for about half an hour.” He laughed, slightly poking out his tongue. A nervous habit I picked up from him, obviously. 

“ ‘m gonna take a nap, wake me up when we get to the place?” I said, yawning loudly. Marco put his hand on my knee, and smiled.

“Of course Jean-bo, hope you can sleep over the sound of these two yelling.”

“It’s not yelling, it’s singing.”

“Connie you can’t sing.” 

“Ok Mr. I’m a music major and can play the viola, cello, piano, and sing so therefore I’m better than everyone else.” 

“Ok Mr. I majored in chemistry so I can make meth.”

“Hey, chemistry is cool! Don’t hate.” 

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Sasha, who was smiling.

“Music majors, eh?” She said.

“Science majors man.” I retorted, chuckling a bit.

Connie glared at me, but started laughing. “Ok Mr. I splatter paint on a canvas and get a lot of money for it.”

“Hey man, that’s Ymir with her over theatrical mess series she has going on. I do figure art and cartoon storyboarding.” 

“Oh poor Jean, getting ganged up on because Connie thinks all art is the same.” Sasha said, leaning back in her seat dramatically.

“Is culinary arts even useful?” I said, laughing. We always did this, picking on each other relentlessly. 

“Hey! I also am majoring in business and a minor in finance. How else are we gonna have our musical, meth lab, art gallery restaurant? Psh, you guys are so forgetful sometimes!” 

“Anyways,” Marco said, chuckling, “We’re here.”

“FOOD.” Sasha yelled, launching herself out of the car and into the restaurant. 

“How long has it been since she’s last eaten Con?”

“Oh probably like half an hour.” 

“She must be starving then.” Marco said, obviously rolling his eyes. “I hope they already ordered for us.” 

“Hm? What did you order for me?” I asked.

“Just some FRENCH toast, extra syrup, scrambled eggs and bacon.” He said, emphasizing the French. 

“Ah, you know me so well Freckles. What did you get?”

“Just their Tex Mex breakfast platter. Which is probably gonna be some sad excuse for huevos rancheros and some type of avocado mess to the side.” 

“Oh poor Marco, having to deal with fake Mexican food when you’re only half.” 

“Still! It counts Frenchie.” 

“Eh! So so rude.” 

“At least I can actually speak some Spanish.”

“Ok, puta.” I said, purposefully pronouncing puta as poh-ta. 

“Just stop flirting and let’s go sit, the food is already there and I’m starvinggggg.” Connie said, dragging on the g. 

I was greeted by a laughing Reiner who was currently making fun of me for being left behind. 

“So, Jeanieboy. Why did this little cabrón leave you at the rest stop, all alone?” Ymir asked, smirking at me. 

“Eh! Ymir cierra la boca!” Marco said, pushing Sasha’s hand away from his plate.

“Oh, poco chico de granja decided to stand up for himself.” She said, reaching for the syrup. 

“Ah, nina perdida thinks it’s funny to make fun of people over little things.” Marco laughed, grabbing a strip of bacon from my plate. 

“Anyways,” Reiner said, digging into his giant stack of pancakes. “We’ll be at Lagoon in about 2 hours, so get all your money and stuff together and we should decide what rides to go on first.” 

“Well I think we should go on Cannibal first.” Eren said, pouring some coffee into his cup. 

“Well Eren, that doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Armin said, much to everyone’s surprise. “It’ll be easier to work our way up, plus not everyone can stomach the bigger rides.” 

“Oh, I guess buch wurm is right.” Eren said, resting his hand on Armin’s. 

“Can we actually start eating now.” Annie asked, leaning her head on Mikasa’s shoulder. 

“We can start eating after Jean tells us what it was like staying alone at the rest stop because his boyfriend forgot him.”

“We aren’t dating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs mentioned:  
> 1hunnit by Kcamp (explicit)   
> red nose by sage the gemini
> 
> translations!  
> cabrón; asshole  
> cierra la boca; shut the fuck up  
> poco chico de granja; little farm boy  
> nina perdida; lost girl  
> buch wurm; book worm


	4. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco reminiseces and forgets a key part to a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back from the dead and im so sorry. school started and literally kicked my ass and i couldnt rlly find the motivation to write and post. but im coming out w/ a oneshot esque book and more chapters!

“I am stuffed.” Sasha said, sliding back into the back seat. 

“You should be stuffed after you spent 40 dollars on breakfast for yourself.” Connie said, reclining his seat back. “How much did we all spend together Bodt?”

“We spent around 75 dollars, most of which was Sasha.” I said, handing the aux cord to Connie. He took it with glee, and immediately started giggling with Sasha about what song they would pick. 

Ymir tapped on the window with her keys, smiling, which was scary. I rolled open the window, slightly fearful. She never smiled, only smirked or frowned. 

“Hey ‘Mir, what do you need?”

“Don’t forget Jean this time cabrón.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it perra.” 

“See ya at the hotel lil Marcoconut.”  
“Later.” 

Jean walked out of the restaurant frowning, being followed by an amused Eren and a stoic Mikasa. He carried his box of leftovers protectively, since Eren had a habit of slapping things out of people’s hands. Like Annie’s phone, Armin’s books, Sasha’s cake that one time (that was the last time anyone let Sasha have a knife or cut the cake. Her and a knife were scary even without her food being threatened.)

“Oh, leftovers!” Sasha said as Jean sat down, leaning his head back. “These aren’t for you vulture.” He said, looking at her in disdain. “You have your food in your bag.” 

“Yeah but-!” She was cut off by Connie, who leaned on her and groaned. “I’m gonna sleep on you Sash.” 

“Alright." She said passing him an earbud and leaning on him too, smiling contently.

“It’s like they’re made for eachother.” I said, smiling over at Jean, who mumbled something resembling a yeah, and looked down to his phone trying to pick a song.

“Hey would you be ok with me playing Panic?” He asked, looking up at me while I pulled out of the parking lot and looked back at him. 

“Would I be ok? Would I, Marco Bott, a certified emo since the 7th grade, be ok with you playing Panic! at the disco.” I said, laughing. “Oh Jeany-boy.” 

“I was just asking,” He said, looking over at me and smirking. “you’re too wild sometimes.” 

“I’m wild? At least I didn’t do body shots off Bertl at Sasha’s birthday.” 

“Hey! That wasn’t even me! I was passed out drunk on your shoulder, last time I recalled.”

“Ah yes, the infamous birth of the down to fuck joke.” 

“Can I heard the story?” Sasha said, looking at us with her eyes half lidded. “I can never remember it.” 

“Psh, ok Sash, and you’re always drunk when we tell it.” Jean said. “It’s pretty boring though.” He opened up his leftover container and start eating his hashbrown, frowning at me when I took a piece of bacon. 

“It’s not boring, just embarrassing for you.” I said, rolling my eyes at him and grabbing his phone and scrolling through his playlist. “Would you rather listen to LA Devotee or House of Memories?”

“LA Devotee!” Sasha said, suddenly more awake and digging into a bag of chips. “I used to love this song.”

“Back when you were a self proclaimed emo raver.” Jean said, scrolling through Facebook. 

“Can you just tell the story now!” 

“Well Sash, once upon a time Jean got very wasted and.” 

“It’s not my fault you kept the shots flowing.” Jean looked up laughing. 

“Ok drunky.” I said, hitting him on the knee. 

“Can you stop flirting and keep going with the story.” Sasha said, poking her head through the space of mine and Jean’s seats. 

“Ok so once upon a time.”   
===  
Loud music pounded through my veins, and the sickly sweet smell of liquor and the table lined with every dessert possible was making me sick. That and the fact that Eren had announced shots for the 5th time that night because him and Ymir wanted to do a stupid contest to see who could handle their alcohol better. 

Surprise, it was neither. Eren threw up in the back bathroom and Ymir was passed out, and was currently getting dicks drawn on her face. 

I had chosen to drink minimal unlike others, who prefered to get trashed. A blessing and curse. 

A blessing because I could actually enjoy the night for a bit longer and not do the stupid drunk antics and a curse because they always stuck me with whoever was the drunkest. 

Jean surprisingly beat both Sasha and Reiner for drunk level, because school had “shoved it’s foot up his ass and knocked out his teeth.” He was sitting next to me, laughing at whatever just happened to Armin and his drink. 

“Jean, I think it’s time to go to sleep.” I said, putting his arm over my shoulder and carrying up to one of the guest rooms Sasha had. I laid him on the bed and quickly turned to go get him a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin from my bag. 

“Marcoooooo.” Jean said, pulling on the back of my shirt. “Come sleep with meeeee.” I turned and frowned. 

“Jean you’re drunk.” 

“Noooo! I was, would never be drunk.” He insisted, and pulled me down to lay down next to him. He curled up next to me and nuzzled my neck, my blush spreading.

“Marcoooooo.” He said, looking up at me with half lidded eyes. “Down to fuck?” He slurred, and pulled me into a kiss.

Except I completely ommited that part. I don't even think Jean remembers. 

“Fuck, Jean, stop. You’re drunk. Go to bed.”

“Pshhhh, fineeeee.”   
===  
“And then when Jean woke up he ate 5 pieces of french toast and threw up everywhere. The end!” I said, pulling into the hotel parking lot. Jean was frowning.

“I don’t remember that.” He said, looking at his shoes.

“GUYSSSS EVERYONE’S ALREADY IN THE ROOMS LETS GO!” Sasha yelled, jumping out of the car and grabbing her and Connie’s stuff. 

“Gotta blast!” Connie said, running after Sasha. 

“I guess you have bad memory.” I said, smirking and turning to Jean.

“I have bad memory? Well at least I didn’t forget a key aspect of the story.” He said, moving a bit closer.

“And that was?” I said, moving without even knowing it. We were so close, too close.

“Surprising how you’d forget this.” And he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I moved slightly and put my hands on his lower back as he pulled me closer. We pulled apart after a few minutes, blushing and slobbery, sadly.

“So um, I’m gonna go get the room number for Mikasa and text you it. Can you tell me part two of the story later?” Jean said, blushing and pushing his hair back.

“Sure- I mean, yeah.” I said, licking my lips and turning away. I fiddled with my keys and waited until he got out of the car. Jean was good.

“Fuck.” I said, and hit my head against the wheel.

Too good.


End file.
